I Didn't See It Coming
by SummerRose12
Summary: True Fact! During the Jellicle Ball, Plato was holding Bomba before he danced with Victoria. This is the after math of that situation. PlatoxBombalurina Oneshot! Please R&R! Rated T, just to be safe!


**A/N: I tried a new style, and this is kind of an attempt at comedy so I'm sorry if it's bad! **

Plato:

My first instinct was just to ignore her. Heck, the Jellicle Ball meant nothing…did it? Besides, I wouldn't need to talk to her after what I accidently did…should I? I didn't mean to go by her side and hold her! I didn't know what I was doing, and no one was in control of their actions during the mating dance, NO ONE! After I was with her, I ran up to Victoria. I wasn't thinking straight. Therefore, it must have meant nothing…right?

Still…I'd like to talk to her. She's been so friendly to me. Well, then again, she's friendly to all the toms. Go figure. She's Bombalurina, what do you expect? I wonder what she'd say to me. The Jellicle Ball was only a couple of days ago. I wonder if she had forgotten what had happened between us that night before my mating dance. No…no, I'm sure she's probably thinking about it too.

Okay, it's time to act. It's now or never. If she really does feel the same, I should do something. Oh my gosh, there's Bomba! She was just coming out of her den. Oh Jeez, she looks beautiful. Her fiery scarlet fur is brushed and looks so sleek and smooth. Her auburn eyes seem to smile at everything as they sparkled under the moonlight. I can't help but just freeze and stare at her. Oh shoot, did my jaw just drop? SHOOT! Don't look so giddy!

Okay, so I finally got off the TSE 1 car…but my knees are still shaking like mad. I change my mind, I don't want to talk to her. We couldn't be anyway. She's such a beautiful, mature queen, and I'm…well…I'm Plato. I'm no one. Nothing. I'm just the background of the Junkyard. There's no way she'll- Oh Crap! Too late! She's already coming over here! Close your mouth you fool!

Holy Crap, did she just brush my shoulder!? Great, now she's looking at me! Look away boy! Look away! …It's no use. I can't look away from her.

"You should take a picture Plato. It'll last longer." Whoa! Did she just talk to me? Wait. No! She's leaving! Stop her!

"WAIT!" Bomba turned around. Good. However, there could've been a better way to get her attention…Ah well, at least you're out of your trance. Now go over there and talk to her!

"What is it?" her voice is so beautiful…Wait, no enough of that.

"Bomba, can we talk?" She smiled. Oh crap, I know that smile! That's the, awe-that-so-cute smile! Is she even gonna take me seriously?

"Sure Plato…what do you want to talk about?"

I have no idea what I should say…SHOOT! "Um…well…uh…I-uh…" SAY SOMETHING! SHE'S STARING! "I want to talk about what happened at the Ball."

"Well, there's not much to say Plato."

"B-but…before the mating dance…we-"

"Aw, I know Plato, but let's face it. It was the Ball. We were all doing things we didn't think we'd do. So, let's just forget about it, okay? Besides, I have a date with Tugger tonight. I'll see you later!" She waved, winked, and blew a kiss. Wow.

Well, I certainly didn't expect that.

^~*~^o^~*~^

Bombalurina:

"Hey babes. Ready?"

Oh great. Tugger's here. "Course I am handsome." And here goes the regular routine. Smile. Wink. And make a sassy comment, "I just hope you're ready for this." Brush past him.

He purred playfully. Uh! That repulsive purr! I think I almost threw up! "Well then," he started, "let's go."

…

Well, here we are, my favorite restaurant, Le Rose En Fleur, which is French for the rose in bloom. Tugger says the name reminds him of me. That's probably the most loving thing he's ever said, or possibly the only thing. Whenever I ask him about what he thinks about me, he just says stuff like, 'You're smokin' hot!' or 'You're so sexy Bomba.' Or (my personal favorite,) 'There are no words to describe your beauty.' That's what I hate about Tugger, he's always looked at me as a beautiful queen, but never a person. I'm just some piece of arm-candy for him apparently. Hooray.

However, I don't think Le Rose En Fleur is that bad of a restaurant. It's actually very elegant. There are baskets of roses everywhere, and the tablecloths are made with lovely satin, and the center pieces are thick vanilla candles placed on silver trays and covered in pedals. They even sell bouquets outside of the building, but it's not like Tugger ever thought about buying me some…

So, we walked in. OW! Did Tugger just pull on me? "Tugger, what the heck?"

"I want to get in fast and get the best table. Nothing is too good for you Bombs."

"Aw…" I'm guessing this is his flirting. How wonderful. There's no doubt that he's just gonna want to make out later. What an imbecile.

A brown tabby waiter named Phil seated us at table one. "Here's two menus for the lovely couple. Anything to drink?"

"The usual Phil." Tugger said.

Apparently I'll never know what 'the usual' is. Probably something alcoholic. "Just water for me." I whispered. Phil smiled. I always liked him. I have to ask Tugger to give him a bigger tip.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your drinks, and to take your orders shortly. Enjoy your evening." Phil left swiftly, leaving Tugger and me in silence. Great.

Out of tedium, I decided to make conversation, "So…um…you seemed to enjoy yourself at the ball."

"Well, the ball's always great. I can't help but get some attention from my dancing."

No comment to that. "Well, I certainly saw a few kittens staring…"

Tugger snorted, "Yeah, I know. It can get so ridiculous when all of the queens are chasing after you, and…"

And he's off! Now, I'm going to sit here for about thirty minutes, barely listening to his rambling about himself. Well, this is going to be a fun night, but at least I'll get some time to think. I can't help but remember what Plato had said earlier to me about the ball. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but before he went off to dance with Victoria, he had suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I should've backed off right away, considering I'm Tugger's queen, (barely) but I…I didn't.

I liked his touch. I loved how it felt. Tugger's never held me like. It was like he was reaching into me with his hand. It had so much love…so much passion. It was a side of Plato that I have never seen before. I never knew I could feel like that, and frankly I don't think Plato did either. The mating dance did a lot of crazy stuff, but…that was real. I could've sworn that I felt something…and maybe…Plato did to-

WAIT! No, you crazy queen, don't get so emotionally attached. Tugger's the tom for you…oh…he's still talking about himself…well maybe not. But let's face it, him and I were meant to be. We're both...uh...we both like...um-…Oh screw it! Tugger's a self-obsessed jerk! What am I doing with him anyway? He talks about himself constantly, and I find that attractive!?

"I'm leaving!" I burst out.

Tugger was still talking. I think he's looking at himself in the silver tray. What a narcissist. Time to leave, but I think he saw me. "Hey, Bomba where are you going?"

"Good bye Tugger!" I said behind my shoulder.

I think I'll go find Plato.

^~*~^o^~*~^

Plato:

It's been an hour, twenty-six minutes, and thirteen seconds since I got my heart broken by Bombalurina, but who's counting? Oh yeah, the loser, Plato. I don't understand it…I talked to her…maybe I loved her, and I thought it'd be good to see if we could work it out...but I guess I was wrong. Maybe she'll always be with Tugger…and I'll just be another one of her silly gawking admirers, even when they're mates. I was so stupid to think I had a shot with her.

"Ah, it was she,

A divine beauty, admired by all,

A glistening star, never to fall,

A blooming bud, transformed to a rose

One touch of the lips and off she goes.

It was she,

A romantic evening, that now has passed,

Has she forgotten what I thought would last?

The light, I assumed, would stay in my sight,

Has faded away, leaving me in the night.

It was she,

More than just a gorgeous flower,

I've been captured by her power,

Ah, so clever, as she is charming

No tom could find that alarming.

It was she,

I lost her when I spoke too soon.

My only friend now is the moon.

A common aloneness as it seems

What I thought was love, was in my dreams…" What? I say poetry aloud. Sue me!

"Plato?"

I turned around. Oh Everlasting Cat, It's Bomba! Man, she looks tired, and exhausted. Did she run all the way here? "Plato… was that you?"

Speak you fool! Speak! "Uh…w-what? The poem…uh…yeah…"

Oh wow, she's sitting next to you! "It was very beautiful. You certainly have a talent." Jeez! Her tail's curled around me!

"Th-thank you." Quit stuttering! She'll think you're nervous!

"Uh…w-who was it about?"

WHAT!? "What?"

"Your poem, it was about love…who was it you were talking about?"

No queen likes dishonesty. Heck, even if she does think I'm weird for thinking of a poem for her, I should tell her. "Uh…it was…about you." I whispered. Oh great, now she's going to think you're crazy! "Bomba, I'm sorry I'm not obsessed with you, I was jus-"

Why did I stop rambling? Oh my sweet everlasting cat, She's kissing me! I can feel my eyes shut closing…wow…

After about a minute of heavenly liplock, she finally pulled back, "That was very sweet of you Plato."

"Um. well. um. I uh…." You fool!

"Maybe we can go out some time!"

SAY YES! SAY YES! "Uh…um…well…I…uh…Yeah…th-that would be great."

"Great." She pecked me on the lips again. Heaven! "Tomorrow, at 8:00pm. We'll go to a club. See ya then Plato." She waved to me and her eyes were just dancing in romance.

I think I was going to faint…surprisingly I'm not on the ground! I can't believe she kissed me! Oh Heavyside, I love her!Hm…out of curiosity…I licked my lips. Mmm…Her lips taste like apple-cherry. I love that lipgloss.

Well, one thing's for sure, I don't think either of us saw that coming.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**If you were kind and wonderful people that cared about my mental Health, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE click the little green button under this plea! ...PPPLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!!**


End file.
